


The sexual awakening of Willow Rosenburg

by Marcus_S



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Masturbation, Sexual Experimentation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:15:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24359416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marcus_S/pseuds/Marcus_S
Summary: Read the title
Relationships: Willow Rosenburg/Two fingers and the palm of one hand
Kudos: 1





	The sexual awakening of Willow Rosenburg

**Author's Note:**

> The character of Willow Rosenburg belongs to Joss Wheedon but otherwise this work is © Marcus Stanson 2020

Willow was sat on her bed with her legs crossed and since her panties were lying beside her this meant her crutch was fully exposed. In her hands she had a small hand mirror and a torch and open beside her was a copy of Gray’s Anatomy from the school library. She had realised that she had missed out at some stage of the teen learning process so, being the nerd she was, she was taking the nerd approach.

She studied the first diagram. So yes if she got the torch organised so it didn’t blind her and did illuminate what was ‘down there’ there were two Labia Majora covered in pubic hair and meeting at the Mons Veneris. Gray’s was in monochrome so he couldn’t help thinking that her lustrous ginger hairs were actually a superior option. Next the prepuce of the clitoris covering the glans; hers glans looked quite small, the hood of flesh pretty well covering it completely. Two labia minora, flappy bits of skin, one slightly larger than the other, it said somewhere a lot of people weren’t perfectly symmetrical so that was still alright; open them out with one hand while holding the torch in the other and wedging the mirror under her bum. So then from the top down the little slit that was the ureteral opening, the vaginal entrance, in her case still largely coved by the hymen. She used tampons but only the very smallest size and was very careful sliding them in and out; the rumour you broke it just by riding a bicycle was clearly false. Finally there was the perineum, very smooth and then the anus; a puckered little circle. Willow had washed very carefully before doing this, so she was sure she was quite clean all the way round, which meant she could just run her finger round each item as she identified it from the drawing.

Was that it, no, on either side of the vaginal entrance the glands of Bartholin that produce lubricating fluid. Willow couldn’t help noticing that while everything had been nice and dry when she started this area was now both wet and slippery. She rubbed a little bit of the fluid between her fingers and realised it was slick almost like baby oil.

Looking at the next diagram on the page she very carefully slipped her middle finger into the vaginal entrance. Trying not to force anything she nevertheless got it inside and felt upwards for the patch marked Grafenburg Spot in the book, which was supposed to be slightly rough among the rest of the smoother muscle, yes that was it. Willow gave little come hither finger motions over the slightly corrugated surface and was rewarded with a light flutter in her tummy. The torch and mirror worked really well and she couldn’t help noticing that the labia minora had become slightly deeper pink and seemed to be more swollen. It was also clear that lubricant was being produced as all the surfaces began to reflect more light as they became covered in liquid.

Leaving one finger gently stroking inside; Willow put down the torch and took her other hand to the prepuce. A little gentle backward stroke and it did slide back exposing a little more of the glans, which was definitely a deeper red and while still very tiny, clearly a little larger and firmer under her finger. What did that say, 8 million nerve endings in the glans, while it was clearly a lot smaller than the corresponding end of a male penis that ought to be enough. Her finger brushed it gently and there was a tingling response, she brushed it again, yes that tingled again. She pressed a little more firmly and mirrored the come here action of her other hand still buried in her vagina; yes that tingled again. She couldn’t help but notice that a dribble of lubricant was seeping into the palm of the hand inside her, she pushed her palm closer to her body to try and trap it inside so it wouldn’t dribble onto the bedsheet. That action pressed the labia a bit further open and squashed them against her body, which made the feeling that everything was getting both swollen and very touch sensitive get stronger.

She noticed her top finger was moving a little faster; she hadn’t thought about doing that it just seems to be necessary and also nice, everything was starting to feel warm and tingly. Again everything seemed to be going just a bit faster and she found she was pressing just that bit harder against herself. She took a quick breath, was she starting to pant, yes she thought she was. She’d made sure she was in the house alone tonight so she didn’t have to worry about making any noises and being heard. Which was good because “Mmmm” yes that was little moan. She was starting to think that that this was clearly what was meant by arousal. It was bit like riding a bike up a hill that got just a bit steeper with every turn of the wheels, you had no real choice but to keep going a little bit faster, and why not because despite the gasping for breath everything really did feel like it could only get better.

She’d closed her eyes, she had sat in front of a large mirror so she could watch her facial reactions, but she seemed determined to keep her eyes closed as she found her hips rocking and thrusting in rhythm with her hands. Suddenly Willow’s legs flexed, which sitting cross legged was difficult as they were twisted into each other. She wanted to squeeze something, but there wasn’t time to change positions because suddenly there was all sorts of rushing sensations, there was a pulsing feeling like she might want to pee for a second, and then her hands froze clamped to her body as she shuddered, pulsed, shook. All the sensations that had spent the last five minutes spreading out all over her body from the point she was stroking suddenly seemed to snap back down and focused into the two inches of her crotch.

It took a second to realise she’d fallen sideways onto the bed. Her two hands gave her body three last jerking rubs and then she was laying there panting. So that was an orgasm, no wonder they all got so excited about having them. She took her hands out from between her legs. The one that had gone inside really was quite wet and fluid was smeared all over the inside of her legs. Tentatively, very tentatively, she let the tip of her tongue touch it. It was slick and didn’t taste in any way nasty. She did notice just two tiny spots of blood on the base of her middle finger. With the torch and mirror she re-examined the vaginal entrance, yes there was a tiny tear on one side, a little red line where the blood had come from. She couldn’t feel anything uncomfortable and it seemed far too small a tear to constitute losing her virginity. That would probably occur tomorrow night when she intended to use the carrot she had carefully selected as measuring the same length and girth as the average male penis to move to the next level. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments, positive or negative, or I feel like I’m performing a monologue in an empty theatre


End file.
